Guardian Angels
by FicsFromAnAnbuNin
Summary: A family with some very capable guardian angels


Guardian Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Prepare for the feels, this idea came out of nowhere, and it is full of feels.

Sasuke and Hinata were awoken by a soft knock on their bedroom door. They both sat up as a voice followed the soft knock.

"Mama? Daddy?" Akane's voice called out quietly, almost hesitantly.

"Come on in Akane." Hinata called. The door opened and the soft patter of Akane's feet on the wooden floors sounded throughout the quiet room.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked in a slightly tired tone as he tried to fully wake up. He was worried that something had frightened his daughter who never seemed to be scared of much and rarely woke her parents up at night. Akane walked to the foot of the bed and looked at her parents, but didn't say anything. She seemed worried that she might upset her parents. She pushed her ebony tresses behind her ear, a habit that she had picked up from her mother when she was nervous. Hinata shifted so she was sitting up more comfortably and patted the space between her and Sasuke.

"Come on up here and tell us what's wrong sweetie." Hinata said in her soft voice. Akane climbed onto the bed and sat between her parents.

"Nothing is really wrong, I just saw some people in my room earlier." Akane said. Sasuke was fully awake at that point and started to get out of the bed and go see who was in his daughters room, sharingan activated, but Akane put her small hand on Sasuke's arm and he stopped trying to get out of the bed and deactivated his sharingan and looked at her daughter and Hinata, who also had a small hand on her arm and her Byakugan had just deactivated. 

"No Mommy and Daddy, they weren't actually real people, at least I don't think they were." Akane said unsure of herself. Sasuke and Hinata shared a look then looked at their daughter with concerned faces.

"What do you mean Akane?" Hinata asked. Akane looked at her and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You can tell us Akane, we won't get mad at you or anything." Sasuke said. Akane took a small breath and moved so that she was sitting in front of her parents so she could see them both. She was only five years old, but she knew that you should always look at people when you talk to them.

"Well I saw Uncle Itachi and Uncle Neji, and I wasn't asleep. They were both watching over me. I know it was them because they look like the pictures that you both showed me of them. They said that I didn't need to be scared, and that they were proud of me for being the bright red flame of both the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga clan. They both had big smiles on their faces, like you both do when you talk about them sometimes, but they didn't have the sadness in their eyes." Akane said, completely unaware of the effect that her words were having on her parents.

Sasuke and Hinata both stayed silent for a moment before a few tears fell down Hinata's face and a tear even escaped down Sasuke's face. Akane was instantly alarmed.

"No please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you both cry, I'm so sorry Mommy and Daddy, I didn't mean to make you sad!" Akane said, starting to cry herself. Hinata quickly pulled her daughter into an embrace and Sasuke hugged the both of them.

"No, no, it's okay Akane, we aren't crying because we're sad sweetie." Hinata said.

"Then why are you crying?" Akane asked in a sad and confused tone. Sasuke stopped hugging his family and moved back to sit against the headboard of the bed. Hinata pulled away from Akane slightly and wiped away the child's tears and moved the hair from her face.

"Well, we are happy." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"But you are both crying." Akane stated, not understanding how someone could be crying but still be happy. Hinata laughed slightly and Sasuke smiled slightly. Hinata moved back against the headboard and Akane moved to sit between her parents.

"You can be happy but still cry Akane, you'll learn that some day." Sasuke said. Akane seemed to consider what her parents said to her as they each grabbed one of her hands in an attempt to calm her down. She sniffled a few times but she was no longer crying. She now wondered what had made her parents so happy that they had cried.

"Then what made you both so happy?" Akane asked.

"You did." Hinata and Sasuke said in unison.

"But all I said was that I saw Uncle Neji and Uncle Itachi." Akane asked.

"Yes, and that's just it. By telling us you made us remember that they are both up in heaven watching over you just like they would if they were both still here." Hinata said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice, but a smile on her face.

"When you saw them it meant that they are both there for you and are protecting you from heaven." Sasuke said, a little sadness slipping into his voice as well.

"You mean that I have two of Konoha's best ninjas watching over me?" Akane asked excitedly and childishly. Hinata's laugh rang through the room and Sasuke's laugh also echoed around the room.

"Yes sweetie, you have two of the best possible guardian angels." Hinata said.

"I'm sure that you are most protected child in the village." Sasuke asked.

"That makes me really happy, especially since I know Uncle Neji and Uncle Itachi will be there when I need them even if I don't always realize it." Akane said happily.

"Yeah. They were always watching out for us, and now they are watching out for you too." Hinata said quietly and her somber eyes met Sasuke's as they looked at eachother over Akane who was still sitting between them. They both had small sad smiles on their faces, but a true happiness that could be noticed in their eyes that were glistening with unshed tears.

"Do you think that they know that I love them?" Akane asked.

"They sure do Akane." Hinata said and looked down at her daughter.

"And they love you too." Sasuke said in his deep voice that held a mixture of happiness and sadness in it as he looked down at his daughter as well.

"Yay, that makes me happy!" Akane exclaimed then she yawned. Hinata smiled again at her daughter.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Hinata asked.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need to!" Akane said and yawned again.

"We know that, but you can still stay in here for tonight." Hinata said.

"No, I don't want to, I can go to my room. Besides, I left Kuma on my bed and he will be lonely if I don't go back to my room." Akane said then she got out of her parents bed and left the room and closed the door so that it was only open a little. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other then at the door and laughed a little then settled back into their bed so that they could get back to sleep. They were almost back to sleep when they heard the sound of small footsteps again. The sound stopped outside their door and Hinata and Sasuke sat up and looked at the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? I changed my mind, and I have Kuma so he won't be lonely. Can I still sleep in your bed tonight?" Akane asked, Kuma's meow adding to the question.

"Of course." Hinata said and the door opened to show Akane holding their cat Kuma who didn't seem too amused by the situation, but he didn't try to get away from the child. Akane walked over to the bed and put Kuma on the bed first before climbing into the bed and getting under the blankets and settling between her parents. Hinata and Sasuke turned so that they were facing each other as Akane fell asleep. They too fell asleep after a few minutes, both thinking about how lucky they were to have such a wonderful daughter and how lucky they were to have two very capable guardian angels watching over their family.


End file.
